


Ignore All Distractions

by southdragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, minor pharah/mercy, very background-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southdragon/pseuds/southdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo takes a job with Overwatch, and is isolating himself from who he is working with out of his own bad habits. But what happens when someone refuses to let him sit in isolation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignore All Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> ok buddos i said i'd post it and yknow what fuck it here it is
> 
> 1) i had a thing where the carrier or whatever they're on leaves instead of yknow just stayin so  
> 2) on mccree's reference page it says his capey thing is a serape so thats WHAT IM CALLIN IT  
> 3) if u think i wrote a character wrong give me thee advicd My Boi  
> ok dassit hope u like it

The wind blows through Hanzo's hair while he sits alone. It's more comfortable for him this way, and he could see the enemy in case they decide to strike at night. All of the others in his small team were on the ground, taking the relaxing time they had to chat with each other. He didn't have much interest in that, he liked being alone. Easier to focus.

He heard footsteps beside him and drew an arrow back almost immediately, almost pointing before he smelt the smoke of a cigar. Instead he wrinkled his nose for a moment, then put his arrow back in the quiver and set his bow neatly in his lap.

"Woah there, partner. Ain't gonna hurt you," he put his hands up. It was Jesse McCree. Hanzo sighed and said nothing. He'd like to stay alone, and if he didn't speak maybe he would leave.

He did the opposite of what he wanted, sitting down next to him. Hanzo would have grumbled, if he wanted to show any emotion toward him at all. McCree looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"How are you holding up.. up here," McCree looked around, "Nice view, s’pose. But cold. We got a fire down there. Pharah figured something out-"

"No," Hanzo said simply, glancing at him. The look on his face changed but only slightly.

"Alright, suit yourself," he looked away, Hanzo deciding to not even listen.

“Not gonna speak with your brother?”

Hanzo had forgotten almost. He didn’t want to speak with him anyway. Genji hadn't made the effort to say anything either so he expected there just wasn’t anything to talk about. McCree bringing it up made him think the tension between them wasn't noticeable, or he didn't care much about being respectful about his private life.

If McCree was talking while he was thinking he hadn't noticed. He looked down below to see Genji speaking with the woman who had turned him into a cyborg.

"Genji ‘n Doc are just two peas in a platonic pod, ain’t they?" it was obvious he was just trying to get a word out of him, and he was determined to not take his bait.

He ignored him, even if he had something to say.

"Will I ever get anything out of you?" McCree huffed and Hanzo looked down again. Hanzo sighed, McCree taking the cigar out of his mouth and blew smoke up into the air. Hanzo watched it, then looked up at the moon. At least it was a clear night.

He set his hands on his knees, looking away from it, "You're pestering me." He wasn't sure how to react to McCree's laughter, but he did notice it gaining his teammates attention, even Genji's. He decided to stare off at buildings instead of watching them gaze up at him curiously. 

"They ain’t listenin, I bet they couldn't hear anything from us except my laugh," he could hear the smile in his voice. He decided to just let him stay. As long as he didn't shove his nose where it shouldn't be. He seemed like the type that would, however.

McCree seemed to realize he didn’t have any intention of talking, so after another minute or two he stood and left. Hanzo only glanced at him once his back was turned, curious why he had the idea to try and talk in the first place.

\--

A week later and McCree visited again, this time while Hanzo is checking a burn wound from that Junkrat on the enemy side. He hissed at a soft touch and decided to take a sip or three of sake. That’d numb the pain, probably.

“Heard that stuff’s nasty,” McCree sat down next to him, smiling slightly. Hanzo just sighed, ignoring him.

“Whiskey’d do a better job,” he laughed and raised up his hand to clap him on the shoulder, then decided it wouldn’t be a very good idea to do that. At least, that’s what Hanzo thought.

“Miss Angela know ‘bout that,” he pointed at his burn. 

Hanzo gave him a look. He believed it to be blank but somehow it seemed McCree got something out of that. Then he sighed, looking over the town they’d been stationed in. “I am fine,” he started, then when McCree didn’t say anything he grumbled, “I do not need anyone worrying about me, McCree.”

“She’s always worried about everyone, just who she is,” he sighed, ”Too good for this whole fighting thing,” he looked up at the sky. Sections of the sky you could see, and the moon still lit them up like the sun. There was a bit of clouds, though.

Hanzo laid back, bow still in his lap.

“Tired of me or just tired,” McCree laughed and Hanzo scoffed.

“Both,” he glanced over. McCree was grinning at him, cigar between his lips.

“You wound me, Hanzo,” he looked away first. He seemed content up here. Like nothing worried him. 

“I wound many,” he said while looking up at the sky, hand folded on his stomach.

He heard McCree laid down too, “That’s a mighty deep sounding thing to say.”

He didn’t look over, only mumbling, “It is true.”

“Never said it wasn’t,” McCree mumbled back. Hanzo would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit bothered by his presence, but he felt if he tried to move him, he would either not listen or keep talking. Neither sounded preferable so he decided to just lay in silence. It didn’t bother him enough to care so much to move away by standing up. He couldn’t bring himself to be awake another moment either.

\--

After a long day, Hanzo has managed to push himself enough to go back to his previous place he’d perched on every night. He sustained a few bullet wounds from Reaper, which he didn’t think much of. Mercy had done a well enough job healing him in the moment and providing care afterward, it didn’t hurt as much as it could have. Though in no way did he like her sense of maternity in the process.

He didn’t choose to look over when he heard gentle footsteps, and the faintest sound when she sat down. Mercy, or really Angela, had a soft smile on her face and her Valkyrie suit’s wings folded behind her. She set something down in his lap, and when he looked down it was two slices of toast with butter on them.

“After a few failed attempts, we managed to toast them correctly,” she looked at him while she spoke, which bothered him.

“It.. is..” he thought for a moment for the proper response, “... Thank you. I suppose.”

“It’s quite alright, McCree’s helped himself to two servings already. It was a quick and easy thing to make, with the supplies we have. So cooking wouldn’t distract us for too long, in case they decided to attack. At least that’s what Fareeha said.”

He looked at her, and something within him made him make the effort to speak to her. He was uncomfortable at best around her. She only made him think of what Genji had become.

“I am not the most... polite man sometimes,” is all he could muster, looking a bit bothered.

“No no,” she gently set her hand on his arm, and he looked at her hand. She didn’t seem fearful when she pulled away, more in consideration of the look on his face, “You are.. distant, but I know why. You don’t have to be as much of an extrovert as Jesse.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, which made Mercy smile, “I understand he’s been bothering you.”

“Bothering is a good word, yes. But it is not too much. If he remains the same in terms of pestering, it can continue.”

She nodded then and pat his arm softly before she stood, stepping as light as a cat while she walked away. Hanzo watched her leave, then raised an eyebrow when he saw her stop.

“He would talk, you know. He thinks..”

He felt a small bit of anger well up inside him, but he kept calm.

“I do not need to hear his words from you. He can speak to me himself,” he scowled, without much thought to it.

She sighed, frowning and she slipped off the roof to float back down without another word. 

Hanzo stood after a moment of struggling and went to go sit somewhere out of view to eat, wanting to be left alone.

\--

Hanzo sits alone a bit away from his teammates, in the room of a house they’d decided is farthest from the enemy and seemed sturdiest. It had started to rain, so they were choosing to rest with a roof above their heads. Hanzo didn’t mind this.

He sat quietly, taking sips from his flask and watching the people he was working with chat. He heard bits and pieces of conversations, things about their enemies. Some of them knew each other. Tracer had been familiar with the sniper woman, Widowmaker. Although he hadn’t said anything, he could see the look in McCree’s eyes when Reaper’s name came up. Then he’d find a quick way to change the subject and get a laugh out of the four of them. 

He never approached or came closer, analyzing the people he’d fought with.

McCree looked over at him, Hanzo assuming out of curiosity. He only stared back until McCree would look away. It was after a moment. For some reason there was a look of confusion, that Hanzo chooses to ignore.

\--

Hanzo, for once, is resting at the advice of Angela. Widowmaker had gotten a good shot at him, so deciding to be a loner and suffer while having a serious bullet wound wasn’t a good idea. Apparently McCree had also been a fan of the idea, saying, “Maybe some company could give the man a less sour attitude.”

There was much he didn’t know. Even surrounded by the team he wasn’t speaking,  
only listening whilst Mercy fixed his bandages and used her staff. He tried not to seem bothered. She had saved his life. He knew better manners than McCree probably thought. At the very least, he could seem grateful. Just pretend it wasn’t her.

McCree was often the only one to look at him. Some people did glance but all they could see would be something close to a glare, so they probably left him alone for that reason. It was only to keep them at a distance anyway. Eventually, they had decided to go to bed and rest. Mercy had assured Hanzo it was okay to wake her up for help when he needed it, Hanzo just vaguely nodding in response. Hanzo shuffled towards the wall to lay back, away from everyone else.

He listened to the rain hitting the building outside, closing his eyes. Or he did until McCree had moved to be next to him.

He grumbled, “Do you have something against personal space, McCree?”

He chuckled, talking quietly so maybe the others wouldn’t hear anything, “Nah. But it’ll let them sleep while we talk.”

Hanzo sighed and rubbed his eyes, “What is it this time.”

McCree laid back and lit a cigar, Hanzo’s nose wrinkling again and he waved his hand to blow the smoke away. “You don’t seem very fond of people. What made you join us here then?”

He crossed his arms, flinching just barely from pain, “My reasons are my own.”

“Oo, really? You are one mysterious fella, ain’t ya,” he blew smoke up into the air, Hanzo huffing.

“Why is my personal problems your business?”

“I’d tell you why I’m doing it. It wouldn’t be some kinda one way thing,” he looked at him.

Hanzo looked at the ground, then sighed. If he really did decide to tell him, it would certainly be in a vague way. He nodded slightly and looked at the floor while talking, “If I tell you, then you go first.”

McCree sort of nodded, then crossed his arms. Hanzo then glanced at his robotic arm, wondering if he’d tell him about that. 

“Used to be apart of this gang. Traded illegal weapons and military level hardware. Got busted by Overwatch,” he laughed a bit,  
“Not to be cocky, but with my skills they gave me two options. Either I join them in this top secret covert operation unit or I rot in some prison. You can imagine which I chose.”

Hanzo nodded a bit, just to show he was listening.

“The way I saw it, I could use this as a chance to make up for the shit I did in the past. Make amends, y’know. Right the injustice in the world as some sort of redemption,” he looked serious for a moment, Hanzo looking away and frowning slightly.

“It was pretty fine for a while. At first I was a bit weary. But eventually I figured out it was worth it. It offered flexibility,” he paused for a moment to take a breath of his cigar, blowing smoke out while he continued to talk, “Towards the end, though, there were some rebels within Blackwatch that wanted to take over. I wanted no part of that, so I was outta there.”

“And what made you come back?” Hanzo attempted to sound less intrigued than he was. McCree must have picked up on this as he smiled at him.

He chuckled, “Well I came here on my own terms. I’m really a mercenary. But I only take what I think is justifiable. This just happened to be one of ‘em.”

Hanzo nodded again, feeling McCree’s eyes on him, “And how about you, partner.”

“I.. We are not very different in our goals,” Hanzo didn’t look at him because he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to see some sort of pity.

“I travel. I practice all the skills I know. I,” he paused. He wasn’t particularly comfortable bringing up his brother when he could tell they were friends. And while he was in the room.

“.. I had convinced myself what I had did had to be done. But it was not long before I had decided that if that is what it meant to be in my family, then I do not want it. Not like that,” he sighed, staring at his hands.

“Then, I rejected my duty. I could not believe in that any longer. So now I go about my life.. trying to redeem myself.”

They were silent, for a moment. All they could hear was the sound of the breathing of their teammates. After a moment he felt McCree’s hand on his shoulder, gently, and it didn’t bother him at much as would have before then.

“You’ll get there somehow.”

“I do not know,” Hanzo sighed, taking a chance for his own sake on looking at him. It was a moment of almost sadness for him before he mumbled, leaning over slightly, “And.. I suppose the money is not so bad.”

When he heard laughter it was almost comforting, and it kept him from looking away. It wasn’t pity in his eyes like he had suspected, it was more... understanding. He had a something like a smile on his face and then he pat his shoulder softly for his injury, “I’ll leave you to sleep on your own then.”

“Right,” Hanzo looked away and rest his head back, but watched McCree walk quietly to the other side and sit down. He set his hat down on his chest, then closed his eyes. Hanzo found himself thinking about how similar they had been.

Crimes and redemption. He fell asleep, thinking about that.

\--

A week later during battle, Hanzo is perched on top of a tower to watch for the enemies. He hears gun shots off in the distance, sometimes a shout of someone’s name. He’s in decent cover, and out of the corner of his eye he can see Reaper. He lines up a shot and is ready to let go before he hears a sniper shot. He hurries to find the line of sight, seeing it had just barely missed Genji who was now fighting Junkrat who was shoot bombs at him. He feels a rage, hurriedly attempting to find Widowmaker and make sure he makes his shot.

He runs off into a different position, waiting to hear another shot before he pulled out a sonic arrow from his quiver. He hears the shot and shoots the arrow in that direction, only to be quickly alerted by the cry of pain from behind him. He recognized the voice, but he stayed focused. He had to, he knew he’d be alright.

When she was in his line of sight he shot an arrow, letting out his breath when he could see her kneel over with an arrow in her thigh. Good riddance.

He looked down, seeing an injured McCree. He wasn’t moving, and he felt a tinge of worry inside him. A comforting talk and for it to lead to death is not what he wanted.

Therefore Hanzo started to swiftly get back down to the ground, looking around for an enemy before he gently pat McCree’s chest.

“McCree?” he watched him not move or breathe, so he quickly shook him and sighed, “This is no time for-”

He heard another shot and a pain in his chest. He collapsed and found himself struggling to breathe or stay awake, his vision starting to blur. He started to hear all of the sounds around him quiet, bullets clinging against a sword and a faint voice. Then a glowing light and everything went black.

\--

When he wakes up, he’s leaned against a wall and his vision is still blurry. He doesn’t say anything, just trying to figure out where he was.

“He.. be.. right.. oh my, he’s waking up,” Mercy hurried over, staff in hand, “Hanzo, are you alright?”

“I.. where.. Mercy?” he felt like he had just be drowning, and he need to gasp for air but he couldn’t. “Is McCree.. okay? When I had..” he turned his head, Mercy trying to keep him still.

“Yeah, I’m alright, partner...” he chuckled a bit, still injured himself. “What’s got you so worried?”

“Shot.. she shot you, fool.. When I tried to wake you, you did not move or...” he sighed and laid his head back, “I do not want to lose a part of the team.. one less and we could lose this place to them.. The..”

“Slow down, Hanzo,” he laughed and reached over, hand on his leg. “Relax.. you’ve been out longer than me. She got you in a worse place than me. Doc’s technologic resurrections don’t make it a very fast recovery.”

He just sort of nodded, ignoring the green glow from his other side. He sighed and kept his eyes closed. Mercy gave him some water, so he swallowed it. It was a slow process like McCree had said, properly gaining back all of his body was what it felt like. When he could move, he shuffled to sit up and look to McCree. He saw him smile, so he huffed.

“What happened to the cold Hanzo I knew?”

He just grumbled and looked away, “Death is not something we can afford.”

“Sure,” he chuckled and stared up at the ceiling. Hanzo stared at the floor, muttering a thank you when Mercy set some sort of fruit in their laps. She just nodded and went back to the others.

“Why else would I do that?”

“Because you care, eh? How about that?” Hanzo felt McCree watching him, so he tried to keep his emotions at bay. Something inside him did not enjoy this. Something inside him also did, which was agonizing.

“No. Now sleep.”

“We both need it. And, because you need it more...” McCree started to shuffle slowly, Hanzo glancing over and eyes widening slightly when McCree draped his serape over Hanzo. He just stayed still, McCree smiling and gently patting his leg, “Sleep tight, partner. And, by the way, the name’s Jesse.”

“.. I know. Sleep.”

\--

Hanzo quickly realized after that how much he hadn’t been around people.

When his injuries were fully healed, he had began to sit outside again. He chose not to do it on roofs. Too dangerous, he felt. Now, at least.

Occasionally, McCree did visit. Hanzo started to get more used to his company, and it started to not bother him so much. McCree kept chats simple, and short. The smell of a cigar started to comfort him. It was almost like his body became accustomed to it, because it meant he was coming.

It frustrated him to no end.

\--

“Spoke to him yet?” McCree looked over at Hanzo in the middle of his eating. 

Hanzo’s face twisted for a moment. Even as close as they had become, he still did not want to speak about it.

“No. Now drop it,” Hanzo continued to eat, trying to forget about it once again.

“I think you two-” 

“Jesse,” Hanzo gave him a look, pausing his eating and watch McCree go from his ‘I have a point’ expression to ‘Fine.’

McCree sighed, and was silent for a few moments.

“Y’know,” he nudged him, “We won’t be here much longer. I heard they’re pulling out soon.” 

“Ah,” he attempted to seem blank, but on the inside it wasn’t so easy. He’d become attached, and he cursed himself in his head for doing so. He hated the way he thought about him. Or maybe he hated the fact that he knew he’d never let himself get anywhere close to his thoughts.

“Hanzo? You gonna be alright, seem a little tired.”

“Yes, yes, I am fine.. Maybe I should rest.”

“Alright.. need any company?” McCree was looking at him, Hanzo could feel it. He hated it.

“No, no I..” he sighed, rubbing his eyes. Both to make him seem tired and because he was tired. 

“Okay, partner. I’ll leave you alone,” he pat his shoulder. Hanzo nodded and looked down.

When he was gone, Hanzo groaned and rubbed his forehead. He untied his hair, feeling it touch his jaw and the back of his neck. He stared at the scarf in his hands, then tied it around his bow. Then he stood up to step inside, going to the most isolated place. He set his bow and quiver down against the wall, sliding down it. He closed his eyes and set his hands in his lap. 

“Ridiculous..” he mumbled to himself, wondering about the possibilities. It took him a while to truly fall asleep.

\--

Hanzo woke up, rubbing his eyes and staring at the blurry tall shape in front of him.

He refrained from saying anything, too tired. Who knows what would come out.

“Morning, sunshine,” even as tired as he was he knew the voice, and he knew he was smiling.

“Ah.. hello...” he looked at his face, “Why are you in here, McCree.”

“Checking on ya. Slept pretty hard. It’s late mornin’ right now,” he walked over and sat down, Hanzo hoping his tiredness covered the fact that he turned away from him.

“I.. they- they have not attacked us?” he looked confused.

“Pulled out. Like I said. They’ve got a faster ships than us, apparently,” he huffed, “Ours won’t get here until tomorrow night. You’ll just have to endure me a little longer.”

“What a tragedy...” he mumbled and sat up properly, hands folded in his lap.

“Nah. I’m startin’ to like you. Maybe you’ll get stuck with me afterward. We are both mercenaries now aren’t we.”

Hanzo felt his heart stutter for a moment and that only served to make him mad. He sighed, “I think not. Your company has been.. appreciated but. I prefer to be alone.”

“That cause you’ve only been alone so long?” McCree sounded a bit serious and Hanzo did not like when he did that. Not at all. He ignored the question and laid his head back. He heard McCree sigh, “Maybe you should just try it. We’re both after the same thing.”

Hanzo scoffed. “No. We are not. I am doing this for myself.”

“You think I don’t enjoy shootin’ some shitheads into the ground? You even listen to me at the part where I said I thought I’d make amends with myself and my past? There’s a lotta ways to get redemption, partner.”

He just scowled, not letting himself listen to him. Not worth it.

“Maybe you just don’t want to let yourself get close to anyone, eh? Why?” McCree looked confused and Hanzo didn’t look at him, staying silent. “Why don’t you just try?”

“I do not need the distraction!” he looked at him, staring. McCree was looking back, serious. Without his hat, he seemed so different.

Hanzo grumbled and looked away, waving him off. “It is my duty to redeem myself. Duty is the only destiny I know.”

“Right now, yeah, yeah it is. But, you can-”

“Leave. I want to be alone,” Hanzo frowned, looking up at him only to grumble when he hadn’t left, “Just go, Jesse.”

McCree didn’t speak again. Hanzo didn’t look at him after that, he didn’t want to see how he felt when he saw McCree turn away and walk out. It would make all this harder than it needed to be.

\--

Late that night, the door slowly opened. Hanzo was facing away, looking out the window. The night was clear, but it was cold. Hanzo didn’t bother to close the window. Only when McCree had talked did he notice someone had come in.

“Mighty cold in here, don’t ya think.”

“It does not bother me,” Hanzo said simply, hearing his footsteps get closer. He frowned, he couldn’t help but. He didn’t flinch when he felt McCree’s hand on his shoulder, but he did when he spoke so close to him.

“Don’t need this too bad,” he started to unwrap his serape, to which Hanzo shook his head.

“No. Stop it,” Hanzo stood up straight, glaring at him.

“Just trying to keep you warm.”

“You are trying entice me... flirt. It will not work,” he sighed and looked back out the window.

“Well at least I know now I’m not too subtle,” he turned to look out the window now too. They stood in silence together for a few moments. Hanzo could hear McCree’s arm and... stupid boots with the spurs. He thought he wasn’t making any noise.

“I can hear you shuffling and mumbling you know.”

Dammit.

He looked completely away when he felt McCree’s hand creep up his shoulder, hearing him step closer.

“It don’t have to be this way,” he heard the almost disappointment in his voice. He wanted to do something too. Something about.. this. When he drifted off into thought Hanzo felt it all possible. Felt the hand in his shoulder around his waist instead possible. The feeling of fingers in his hair when he let it down, possible. A person to share the load of guilt and hatred he kept inside. Everything could be possible.

The point is and will be, to him, that he doesn’t deserve it.

“Hanzo,” he swore he felt the voice rumble in his ears down to his knees, the even slight breathing made him seem so hyperaware. He smelt like gunpowder and cigar smoke. Like McCree. God, he hated it.

“I...” he didn’t know what to say. Jesse McCree left him in pieces so close like this, but was it really his fault? It was his own fault for getting so attached. His heartbeat felt so fast, like it would beat out of his chest. It didn’t help that he’d turned to look at him.

His eyes were brown, and he hated it. His hair was messy from his hat, and he hated it. His voice was low and his accent made everything seem so easy, so it made him hate that too. He hated how much the smell of cigars comforted him now and how being with someone, with McCree, meant not being alone instead of wishing he was alone. He hated it all, but he felt warm about it all. He hated that too.

McCree had untied the scarf from his hair, making Hanzo come back to his senses from his train of thought. He felt the ends of his shoulder length hair, and he sighed. He felt ridiculous.

He felt the metal fingers in his hair and he, without thinking, leaned into them. He felt McCree’s nose bump against his own, and when they kissed he realized how bad he’d done at ignoring this distraction. McCree was so good at doing that, apparently. Being distracting.

He didn’t try to pull away, he only felt McCree tug him closer. He was taller than him by a bit, so a finger kept his chin up for the kiss.

When he pulled away, he opened his eyes. McCree touched their foreheads together, chuckling, “Awful bad at that whole ignoring thing, partner.”

He collected his thoughts rather quickly, but they were quite messy, “Luckily, you are the most distracting thing around me.”

“Luckily?” he laughed and Hanzo felt a hand slide to his hip, suddenly feeling his cheeks heat up slightly.

“Do not get so cocky, McCree.”

“Isn’t that what I am supposed to do? Be distracting,” he leaned to his ear to mumble that, and Hanzo found himself closing his eyes to listen. His voice was unnaturally soothing.

“No, not really, but I guess you.. you...” he started blinking rapidly in an attempt to regain all consciousness when McCree started kissing his exposed neck, and that wasn't working. He felt lost, but in a good way. For once. 

It was so sensitive, he almost gasped every time McCree touched it. He felt him start to untie the scarf around his waist, gently setting it and everything else down on the ground. Now his shirt hung loose at one end, and when McCree just pulled it off he felt so odd. He’d let it get this far, he’d let it go farther and it surprised him. It was probably due to the fact that he couldn’t think at all, doing this.

He felt his back press against the wall and he did audibly gasp. Then he heard McCree laugh and somehow understood what he said, “You alright there, partner.”

“What? Yes, yes, I-I am fine,” he looked at him, sighing at the feeling of McCree’s hands start to rub his hips, “Fine, fine.. oh yes, fine..”

“I like you much better this way. Relaxed, unstressed. Makes you more prone to actually having a good time.”

He huffed, “I can have a good time. Just let me drink my sake and I would show you.”

“No, no. Not tonight at least,” he laughed and started kissing his neck again, Hanzo sighing dreamily. He could stop rejecting this, if only for a night...

\--

Hanzo woke up, curled up on Jesse’s chest on the bed that had been in the room. He never used it, he was most accustomed to anything hard. He’d thought he’d sleep better doing something he knew. How very wrong he had been. Though, he couldn’t say he remember the feeling of sleeping on a warm man’s chest.

He didn’t say anything, only shuffling closer to him for warmth. He was already warm but more never hurt anybody in a cold room like this. Hanzo’s ear was to Jesse’s chest and he felt him breathing, listening to his heartbeat. Both were normal. Both were good.

He looked up at him, seeing how his hair had stuck to his face from last night. His mouth was slightly open, so little quiet snores came out. It made him smile slightly. Damn him.

He watched for a second longer before he leaned forward, kissing him and closing his eyes.

It was nice, when he felt Jesse kiss back while he woke up. Hanzo felt metal in his hair again, making him sigh into the kiss.

Jesse pushed him away and smiled, “Mmm.. mornin’, partner.”

“You interrupted my kiss.”

“Oh, oh, my dearest apologies. Let me just fix that,” he started to lean in, Hanzo leaning in too.

At least until the door opened, to which Hanzo cursed and just hid his face in the mattress. Jesse didn’t even attempt it.

“Hello? Hanzo- Oh!” It was Mercy, who now closed the door to only a creek so it seemed she couldn’t see. “My apologies! Well.. Winston called and said that the carrier would be here soon so.. just.. be ready, I suppose!” 

“Alright, Doc” Jesse said and when he heard the door close, Hanzo looked back up. He looked at Jesse who stared back with a smile, “Let's get ready.”

“.. Right,” he couldn't help but smile. Jesse kissed him for a moment again then stood. Hanzo did the same, and he started to get dressed. 

By the time he was dressed it had been time to leave. When Hanzo went to the door he heard a rip, then Jesse against his back. He tied up his hair with something, kissing his shoulder and laughing when it made him shiver.

Hanzo reached back to feel the tie and felt the same texture of Jesse’s serape, seeing the bright scarlet with a bit of orange.

“Just y’know. For wherever you go.”

He looked up at him, feeling the scarf that was around his bow. Maybe.

He looked up at him, then set a hand on his chest, “Thank you..”

“Course. Now come on, carrier’s waitin’ on us.”

Hanzo nodded and stepped out, Jesse following. It was at this point the Hanzo realized the only for one night thing should be over by now, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop pining for this man. A cowboy, who smoked and drank. Who shot a gun, who was a mercenary just like himself. He felt a stare from someone, mostly likely one about his hair tie suddenly being orange. He didn’t pay any attention to who it had been.

Once on the carrier, he had decided to sit on the opposite side of the ship from the pilot side. The silence he had while watching the cities and mountains below them was welcome. After a while Jesse had come up to sit with him, and he didn’t mind it at all for once. He felt Jesse snake a hand around his shoulders, pulling him close. It was relaxing. It was warm.

He spoke few words when they had decided to have a dinner, all of them together. He was still wary of everyone else but having the presence of someone he felt close to was comforting.

When he was night, Jesse and Hanzo laid against the wall. They stared out the window silently, peacefully. Hanzo fell asleep again, warm.

\--

All of the Overwatch agents had decided to leave together, which meant three of them. Tracer, or Lena. Mercy, or Angela. Then Genji

Pharah had gotten off first, in Egypt. It was a sweet goodbye between her and Mercy, but Hanzo didn’t pay full attention. When it was time for the three to go, he watched Jesse say goodbye to his former members and teammates. Hanzo wasn’t paying much attention when Genji approached him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, gentle. It reminded him of when he had first seen him again, in Hanamura. In their old home. He didn’t flinch then, and not now.

“Keep going, brother,” the lights of his helmet shined like his eyes did when they were boys. He remembered the eyes he had seen in Hanamura.

Hanzo was silent, then watched him go with his friend again. He wasn’t sure what to say to him, still. He didn’t know if he truly ever would.

When the door had closed he approached it, staring out the glass to see his brother still watching. Mercy and Tracer waved, smiles and all. He found something in him to wave back.

\--

When the door had opened yet again, it was in America. Jesse had decided to come back, but not to where he said it was his home. He wasn’t sure he was ready to watch him leave. He wasn’t sure about much things anymore.

“I decided to come here since there always seems to be an abundance of people who need help somehow,” Jesse had a hand on his back while they landed, Hanzo staring at the window. The sun was bright and it felt almost nice.

“Right..” he nodded, “I suppose this is... where we part.” 

Jesse let out a long sigh, “S’pose it is.” The hand on his back lowered, and then he put it around his waist to pull him close. Hanzo closed his eyes but only felt a soft kiss on his forehead, then Jesse smiling. “Take care, partner.”

“And you, McCree,” he looked up at him.

“It’s Jesse, alright. Just Jesse for you,” he pat his shoulder then he started to step away, Hanzo watched him leave. He listened to the spurs on his boots, and the sound of a lighter before a cigar was lit. He took a deep breath, only a bit to smell the smoke.

Hanzo let himself think for a moment. He wasn’t quite sure where to go. He’d had been to many places but not them all. 

... Not _all_ of America.

Before the door could close he gathered his bow and his things, then ran out. He stepped off and watched the door close, sighing. 

This was a choice he was willing to make, and to accept. It isn’t a distraction once you’ve accepted it, yes?


End file.
